


Lost Boys

by AlphaFeels



Category: Lost Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Regrettably there is no evil microwave :(</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Microwave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700102) by [DarkAthena (seraphim_grace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/DarkAthena). 



> Regrettably there is no evil microwave :(


End file.
